The slingshot has been known since time immemorial as a weapon and a toy. My noted patents illustrate a modern slingshot type of launcher for substantially spherical toy missiles (water balloons, for example) and how they can be propelled over an extended distance by a single person using both hands and one foot to stretch and aim the launcher while standing on the other foot. Of course, several persons can combine to use such a launcher, one each for holding the respective stretchable members by respective hand grips, and another one to pull the missile pocket to stretch those members preparatory to launching the toy missile--as the missile pocket is released to enable the stretched members to contract rapidly for launching.
Catching toy missiles from that sort of launcher has been quite impractical because of their structure, the speed they attain, and their force of impact--at least for many or most of the children who undertake to use the launcher. Overcoming the catching difficulty could enhance the fun of the improved launching method for many.